mirage_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Powell
'''Lucas Powell '''is the protagonist of Mirage Warriors 2. He was previously known as The New Kid, aka Butthole. It was revealed that Lucas Powell is the younger brother of Kelly Powell and the step brother of William Powell. Personality Lucas is a calm and gentle young man who was previously known as The New Kid. During his travels, he shows no hesitation in killing and murdering bad guys as he knows that Story Sometime during the events of South Park The Fractured But Whole, Lucas, along with Captain Diabetes, was sent to the World of Evil Within, where they saved Sebastian Castellanos and Yukiko Hoffman. From there, he would go on and defeat the mind behind Union City, destroying it in the process and saving Sebastian's daughter, Lily. He would later become the leader of the second group. Relationships Given that Lucas has befriend with almost everybody that appeared in 2, it's no surprise. Butters Stotch In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the paladin Butters the Merciful is the very first person the New Kid befriends in South Park, and the first character to become their combat buddy. Butters is the only buddy who verbally reacts when the New Kid is idle on their phone, implying that the New Kid is texting him directly and hinting at a stronger friendship with Butters than the New Kid shares with their other buddies. Butters using Healing Touch on the New Kid is the only thing in the game that makes them smile, further reinforcing their bond. If the New Kid sides with the drow elves during the attack on the school, they are forced to fight Butters, though Butters reassures them that they can still be friends outside of the game. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Professor Chaos begins the game in an adversarial role to the New Kid and their allies, unleashing as many minions as $20,000 can buy to put a stop to them. Following Chaos' defeat and subsequent capture however, he agrees to help break the New Kid into Freedom Pals' base, and with the New Kid's help, develops the "Haywire" ability to "hack" electrical circuits, stands up to his father and becomes "ungroundable" in the process. After the New Kid helps him recoup the money he wasn't paid for his foiled scheme, keeping at least some of his minions on payroll, Chaos vows to fight by the New Kid's side, later leaping to the their aid when Doctor Timothy turns the Coon and Friends against them. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole" DLC, "Bring the Crunch", Professor Chaos helps fight alongside the New Kid in his quest with Jimmy Valmer to help save Lake Tardicaca. In Mirage Warriors, Professor Chaos temporarily betrays Lucas in order to prevent Natsuko from merging her world with theirs. Kenny McCormick In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", Princess Kenny befriends the New Kid after they pick a flower for her, and is the second character to become their combat buddy. At the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, the New Kid saves Princess Kenny from being "raped," a deed for which the princess declares them her hero. Her sister can also reveal that Princess Kenny thinks the New Kid is "cute." Near the end of the game however, she betrays them and the others, taking the Stick of Truth for herself and becoming extremely powerful. To stop her, Cartman reluctantly asks the New Kid to break the Gentleman's Oath and fart on Princess Kenny's balls, in doing so the New Kid defeats Princess Kenny and cures the Nazi Zombie plague. Following this, the New Kid and the others allow Princess Kenny to continue playing with them, with her dismissing her betrayal as "PMSing." In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Mysterion repeatedly attempts to convince the New Kid that they're fighting for the wrong side. While Mysterion is initially suspicious of the New Kid's apparent desire to switch franchises, he immediately warms up to them after the New Kid and Professor Chaos prove themselves. Later, after defeating Doctor Timothy, Mysterion accuses the New Kid of beating Timothy up, despite Timothy being the aggressor. Furthermore, after the Genetics Ranch incident, Mysterion repeatedly blames the New Kid for farting them forward in time. Despite this, Mysterion trusts the New Kid enough to ask them for assistance in saving his sister Karen in the DLC, "From Dusk till Casa Bonita", potentially even doing so before the New Kid has officially become his ally. Stan Marsh In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the ranger Stan Marshwalker, alongside The Bard, becomes the New Kid's combat buddy at High Jew Elf King Kyle's decree, and befriends them after they help him reclaim his iPhone from the "She-Ogre." If the New Kid sides with the humans during the attack on the school, they will be forced to fight Stan and his "trusty wolf companion." Following this however, Stan seems to bear no ill will toward the New Kid, expressing disbelief that there is even a choice between the New Kid fighting Kyle or Cartman, implying he still believes the New Kid will ultimately side with them. He later leads the pirates in an assault on the outside of Clyde's Fortress while the New Kid and their other buddies assault the interior. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Toolshed calls the Coon and Friends out to the playground in order to thank the New Kid for their help in preventing his dad from drunk-driving. He returns the favor by lending the power of his sandblaster to clear the "lava" blocking the U-STOR-IT. After discovering that the power of New Kid's farts lets him use the "Sandblaster" ability without an air-compressor, Toolshed declares that he and the New Kid "make a good team." Toolshed recognizes that the Coon and Friends "are nothing without the New Kid," and is the only Freedom Pal not to immediately cast suspicion upon the New Kid's apparent desire to switch franchises. In Mirage Warriors, he joins Lucas and company as soon as he arrived in Banoi, seemly shocked by Lucas' sudden appearance. He is also the only Freedom Pal to know that Lucas is the New Kid. He later joins Lucas in the New Year special when their world is merged with Rikiya's and Jillian's by unknown circumstances. Jimmy Valmer In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", Jimmy, The Bard, alongside Stan Marshwalker, becomes the New Kid's combat buddy at High Jew Elf King Kyle's decree, and befriends them after they help him acquire the flute the rancher has for sale. The New Kid's first encounter with The Bard however, is far from friendly, and the two ultimately fight for possession of the Stick of Truth, with the New Kid even apparently making off with one of his crutches as a trophy. Despite this, if fighting for the drow elves during the attack on the school, Jimmy will aid the New Kid by providing them "bardic" access to the school's side door, and much later, to the defusing mechanism of a snuke. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Fastpass requires the New Kid's help setting up his Fast-Travel Network, as much to the New Kid's benefit as his own. Later, after the New Kid comes over to his house to interrogate Classi, but before they leave to collect her medication, Fastpass teaches the New Kid about equipping "DNA" to enhance their abilities, warning them that gaining a bonus in one area may require taking a penalty in another, "kind of like how steroids shrink your balls, or so I have read." Fastpass is apparently also eager to tell his parents about his friendship with the New Kid, causing them to comment how lucky he is to have a friend like the New Kid. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole" DLC, "Bring the Crunch" the New Kid arrived at the assistance of Jimmy to help save the Camp of Lake Tardicaca. Kyle Broflovski In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", High Jew Elf King Kyle becomes the New Kid's combat buddy after the human and drow elf kingdoms are forced to unite, befriending them either immediately before or after the attack on the school, depending on whether the New Kid fought for or against the elves. When Grand Wizard Cartman sends the New Kid to recruit to goths, Kyle has them captured and brought to the elven kingdom, where he accuses Cartman of using the New Kid, and attempts to convince them to recruit the goths on behalf of the elves instead. Kyle trusts the New Kid to do what's right, and threatens to tell everyone that the New Kid is "a butthole" if they betray him. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Human Kite is, along with Super Craig, one of the two Coon Friends the New Kid must aid with his personal mission before they can begin their mission proper. Human Kite enlists the New Kid's help in making Human Kite 2 from an Alternate Universe want to return to his own universe "on the East Coast," by beating him up, which Human Kite cannot do himself. After a second encounter with Human Kite 2, during which Human Kite temporarily turns against the Coon and Friends after his mom gets involved, Kite and the New Kid co-develop the "Fartkour" ability to get Kite 2's kite down from the tree and, albeit reluctantly, allow Human Kite 2 to occasionally take part in the game. Eric Cartman In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", Grand Wizard Cartman becomes the New Kid's combat buddy after the human and drow elf kingdoms are forced to unite, befriending them either immediately before or after the attack on the school, depending on whether the New Kid fought for or against the humans. As the ruler of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, Cartman inducts the New Kid into the game, and seems genuinely welcoming of them, placing both his best paladin and the princess at their disposal. Cartman is the New Kid's first mentor in the art of "magic," teaching them to harness the power of their farts both in battle and afield, but cannot stress enough the sacred vow to never fart on a man's balls that is the "Gentleman's Oath." In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", The Coon is initially hostile to the New Kid's attempts to join the superhero game, dismissing "King Douchebag" as just another civilian. After some persuading, however, he allows the New Kid to become a superhero, walking them through the process of filling in their character sheet, crafting their "backstory," which allegedly motivates them to fight crime, before sending them out into town to acquire Coonstagram followers on behalf of the "Coon and Friends" superhero franchise. Even then, The Coon constantly belittles the New Kid over how much their superhero persona "sucks," while continually allowing them to add new classes to their character, out of pity over their "tragic" backstory. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole" DLC, "From Dusk Till Casa Bonita", The Coon agrees to help fight alongside with the New Kid to help with his quest to save Mysterion's sister Karen from the Vampires if the New Kid takes a picture of him. Wendy Testaburger In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", Wendy is the nominal leader of the girls the New Kid is sent to recruit on behalf of the boys, though Wendy and the girls are more concerned with discovering whom among the girls is a "two-faced bitch," agreeing to join the game only on the condition that the New Kid solve this mystery for them. Thanks to the New Kid's efforts, Wendy and the girls discover that Heidi Turner is the two-faced bitch, but Heidi is really sorry, so she and the other girls make up. Wendy can later be found amidst the attack on Clyde's Fortress, distraught that his Army of Darkness have ripped the shieldmaiden costume she worked really hard on, but the New Kid can have Butters "heal" her, renewing her resolve to fight. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Call Girl first reveals herself when she saves the New Kid from an ambush by vengeful Raisins girls. Call Girl warns the New Kid that their actions have attracted the attention of some bad people, though she reassures the New Kid that they can call on her if they ever need her help. If the New Kid identifies as anything but a cisgendered male, Call Girl will reveal that she has known they weren't a boy since the day they moved to town, but promises to keep it a secret out of respect for the New Kid's wish to be "mysterious." Call Girl joins Toolshed and the Coon and Friends' raid on the Chaos Lair, and later calls upon the New Kid to help her discover why her cellular data plan has been canceled. In Mirage Warriors, Call Girl joined with Toolshed, Super Craig and Human Kite on their search for the New Kid, unaware that he is Lucas Powell. Clyde Donovan In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the knight Clyde runs the shop of Kupa Keep, is the New Kid's sparring partner as they learn to fight, and blames the New Kid when he is banished for failing to protect the Stick of Truth. After the battle at the school, Clyde reveals that he has stolen the Stick, uses the control it grants him over the universe to denounce both kingdoms, and strips both kings, Cartman and Kyle, of their power. After recruiting many allies to their cause, the New Kid and the united Fighters of Zaron launch an epic assault upon the Dark Lord Clyde's Fortress of Darkness, defeat the reanimated Nazi Zombie Chef and banish Clyde from space and time all over again, the New Kid being crowned King for their victory. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Mosquito is first rescued by the New Kid from the evil temptations of the Raisins Girls, his Kryptonite. Mosquito then helps the New Kid fill out their character sheet by documenting their own Kryptonite, reassuring the New Kid that they can confide in him the knowledge of their weakness. Mosquito soon requests the New Kid's aid in taking out the Raisins Girls who have begun hunting him all over town. Later, Mosquito calls the New Kid for assistance in rescuing his dad's credit card, which he claims the Raisins Girls are holding hostage. After defeating the united Raisins' employees and solving his Raisins problem for good, Mosquito declares that the New Kid is "the best." Token Black In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the healer Token is one of the Warriors Three that Grand Wizard Cartman sends the New Kid to summon in preparation to retake the Stick of Truth from the drow elves. After being pepper-sprayed for approaching Token's house, the New Kid purchases a gas mask and despatches the security guard. The New Kid then delivers Cartman's summons to Token, who thanks them for their message and "makes haste" to Kupa Keep, asking his mom if she can drive him to Eric's house. Later, at the Keep, Token can confide in the New Kid that at first he "didn't want to join the 'KKK', but the Grand Wizard made some compelling arguments." In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Tupperware is accompanied by the New Kid on their first mission as a Freedom Pal. Initially resentful of being assigned the New Kid as "backup," Tupperware is quickly reminded by Doctor Timothy of the Freedom Pals' motto, "Retribution but with Inclusion," and accepts the New Kid's help. Although it does not go quite as planned, the mission is declared a success, and the New Kid and Professor Chaos are officially Freedom Pals. Later, Tupperware takes point alongside the New Kid during the raid on the police station. The New Kid got his dad thrown in prison, but Tupperware forgives them since they also broke him out again. Tupperware also rewards the New Kid for completing his "Danger Deck" DLC. Craig Tucker In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the thief Feldspar is one of the Warriors Three that Grand Wizard Cartman sends the New Kid to summon in preparation to retake the Stick of Truth from the drow elves. Upon arriving at Craig's house however, the New Kid is informed that Craig has detention for flipping off the principal. Thus, the New Kid must infiltrate the school to liberate Feldspar, devastating the hall monitors like "some kind of Dragonborn." After Clyde steals the Stick, Craig defects to his side, claiming he fights for "whoever has the coolest base." Craig is then fought during the assault on Clyde's Fortress, citing that Clyde has declared him "immune to splash-damage" and attempting to convince the New Kid to join Clyde as well. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Super Craig is, along with Human Kite, one of the two Coon Friends the New Kid must aid with his personal mission before they can begin their mission proper. Super Craig enlists the New Kid's help in locating his guinea pig Stripe, refusing to play until he finds him. Super Craig later recruits the New Kid as his go-between in retrieving his laptop from his estranged boyfriend Wonder Tweek, who demands the return of Stripe in exchange. Mr. Tweak instead suggests couples' counseling, which Super Craig agrees to as long as the New Kid is present as his "support team." With the New Kid's support, Super Craig ultimately mends his relationship with Wonder Tweek. In Mirage Warriors, Super Craig meets Lucas under odd circumstances. He would later join Lucas through most of the game's events. Tweek Tweak In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the barbarian Tweek is one of the Warriors Three that Grand Wizard Cartman sends the New Kid to summon in preparation to retake the Stick of Truth from the drow elves. Unfortunately, Tweek can't play until he finishes all his chores and picks up the "special ingredient." Tweek, knowing he can't do both and still have time to play, asks the New Kid to pick up the ingredient from Kenny's house on his behalf while he finishes his chores. Upon the New Kid's return with the package, Tweek is free to head to Kupa Keep. At the Keep however, Tweek is too busy practicing his combat technique to have much time to speak to the New Kid, or anyone else for that matter. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Wonder Tweek accompanies the New Kid and Professor Chaos on Tupperware's mission to the Old Folks' Home, where the New Kid and Chaos are to prove they are sincere about switching franchises. Around this time, the New Kid also approaches Wonder Tweek in his parents' coffee shop with a note from Super Craig demanding the return of his laptop, which Wonder Tweek demands the return of Stripe, the guinea pig he paid for, in response. Mr. Tweak instead suggests couples' counseling, which Wonder Tweek agrees to as long as the New Kid is present to get Super Craig to "think rationally." With the New Kid's support, Wonder Tweek ultimately mends his relationship with Super Craig. Timmy Burch In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the drow elf Sir Timmy's interaction with the New Kid is minimal, appearing only as the provider of the Fast-Travel Network, befriending the the New Kid once they locate all of his Fast-Travel Banners. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Doctor Timothy is willing to give the New Kid the chance to prove they are sincere about switching franchises, sending them along on Tupperware's mission to the Old Folks' Home. When The Coon reveals that the New Kid had faked joining the Freedom Pals in order to steal their lead on the police station however, Doctor Timothy punishes the New Kid by mind-controlling the Coon and Friends against them, leaving only Professor Chaos and Call Girl to defend them. After the Coon and Friends merge with the Freedom Pals under Doctor Timothy's leadership, Timothy assures the New Kid that the Freedom Pals will do everything in their power to rescue the New Kid's kidnapped parents. However, once thwarting Mitch Conner's plan becomes the more pressing concern, rescuing the New Kid's parents is seemingly forgotten about. Scott Malkinson In "South Park: The Stick of Truth", the ranger Scott tends the stables of Kupa Keep, taking over the running of the shop after Clyde is banished from space and time, and is the New Kid's sparring partner as they learn to "Cup-a-Spell." Scott stays behind to guard the base during the attack on the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, advising the New Kid to stock up on supplies before heading out. Later, during the climax of the attack on the school, Scott expresses his gladness to see "Commander Douchebag" alive and well, regardless of which side the New Kid is currently fighting for. In "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", Captain Diabetes has the New Kid assigned to him as his sidekick during his mission to the Peppermint Hippo to locate the "girl with the dick tattoo," and does his best to be a good mentor to the aspiring superhero, despite being only a provisional member of the Coon and Friends himself. The New Kid saves Captain Diabetes' life by discovering "TimeFart Glitch," using it to rewind time to before he dies of diabetic shock, unlocks the true power of Captain Diabetes' "Diabetic Rage" ability, helping him realize the real reason The Coon told him a fart during childbirth gave him diabetes, and finally defends him from a Red Wine-Drunk Randy. Captain Diabetes promotes the New Kid from "sidekick" to "partner." In Mirage Warriors 2, Captain Diabetes would encourage him to partake in saving citizens. This would earn the ire of Natsuko, who wants Lucas dead. Kelly Powell Prior to the events of the second game, Lucas had no memory regarding Kelly Powell, mainly due to him being the New Kid, but after rescuing Kelly from the Raskol gang, he finally remembered about his past. He also discovers that he had actually died while he was 15 years old and Kelly had been in a depression for a while. Max Lucas sees Max as a good friend of Kelly. He wants him to look after her if he dies, of which Max accepted. Ruby Rose Lucas is against Ruby's vow to save everyone as he knows that they can't defeat Cinder Fall and Salem without a reality check. Of course, this earned the ire of Yang Xiao Long. However, in the final battle, Ruby apologises for her treatment during their time. Yang Xiao Long Their relationship started off badly when Lucas attacks Cinder with no hesitation. (TO BE ADDED) Natsuko Honda She outright hates him for Rikiya Hayashi He and Rikiya are on good terms due to their similarities to each other. In the New Year special crossover, they worked together along with Jillian Matthews to separate their worlds apart after they've been merged into one. Trivia * Lucas Powell's face is modelled after Trey Parker, one of the co-creators of South Park, and is the voice of Lucas. He also shares the same voice with various South Park characters * According to Kyle, the reason why Lucas is the New Kid was because he wanted to try something out, leading many fans to believe that Lucas is the official name. Trey Parker and Matt Stone would confirm that the name only applies in the Mirage Warriors series. * Originally, Lucas was supposed to be a kid, but they had to change it because they think that it won't fit the tone of the game.